


What Happened on 09/11/2001 And what was felt that fateful day

by WHPA



Category: 9/11 terrorist attacks - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: 9/11 Terrorist Attacks, F/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHPA/pseuds/WHPA
Summary: Today, ZNN news chronicles the events that occured on 9/11/2001, the infamous day in US history when the Zootopian twin towers went down, in addition to the Pentagon in Zooton DC, and some random field in Bunnyburrow. What was felt that day? How was it experienced?
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	What Happened on 09/11/2001 And what was felt that fateful day

**Author's Note:**

> In remembrance of that fateful day in US history, I am posting this story. Its first chapter went up on both Wattpad and Archiveofourown.org on September 11, 2020. Subsequent chapters will go up afterwards, but I wanted to make sure this got published on the day it was supposed to. Also, because I’m a MASSIVE fan of Zootopia, I’ll be doing this in the world of Zootopia.

“September 11, two-thousand one,” Peter began. “One of the darkest days in the history of the United States of Animalia. On that day, Ismamist terrorists hijacked four airliners: Animalian Airlines Flight 11, Animalian Airlines Flight 77, United Airlines Flight 175, and United Airlines Flight 93. Flight 11 and Flight 175 were deliberately crashed into the World Trade Center, Flight 11 in the north tower, and Flight 175 in the south tower. Flight 77 crashed into the Pentagon, and Flight 93, the final plane to crash, crashed into a field in Bunnyburrow, Pennzoovania. Those who died on this day, nineteen years ago, will be forever immortalized through our series of interviews from eyewitnesses who were watching on TV and in-person, alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have enabled comment moderation on this work. The reason is because I expect to get a lot of hate here, because people don't like learning about history, for some reason. And this will _**NOT BE TOLERATED!!!**_ If you want your comment to be seen, this is my rule:  
> Be nice. Don't insult just to insult. Constructive criticism is fine. If you feel something is historically inaccurate (because other than Zootopifying everything, I want to stay as true to events as humanly possible), or I spell something wrong, or mess up my grammar in some way, tell me. But, if you feel offended that I'm portraying (loosely) accurate history, then go fuck yourself, because I. Will. Not. Give. A. Single. Flying. Fuck. People who are offended by accurate history are offensive to me, so, not only will I not reveal your comments, I will also see to it that AO3 staff terminates your account. Which brings me to my next point: while everyone can read this work, only registered users can comment, for the previous stated reasons that hate will not be tolerated. I _cannot_ state that enough: Hate. Will. _Not._ Be. _**TOLERATED!!!**_

**Author's Note:**

> So, if I were to do another story like this, but set more recently (so that Nick and Judy can be acting police officers during the attacks) would you read it? It would be like a disaster action thriller in a more typical format, (this format is inspired by the World War Z novel) but the dates would be different (I would probably set it around 2017 or 2018). If not, that's fine. I can kind of see where that would be offensive.


End file.
